


dress up

by yvchann



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Kinda, Lingerie, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Sub Yuchan, Throat Fucking, dom byeongkwan, kinda? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann
Summary: I've had this unfinished in my drafts since april so i wanted to finish it and post it so i can stop thinking about it over and over again so here you go
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	dress up

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this unfinished in my drafts since april so i wanted to finish it and post it so i can stop thinking about it over and over again so here you go

Yuchan had his face buried in his pillow, a pathetic attempt at muffling his moans, three fingers already shoved deep inside him while he rutted against the pillow between his legs. He was already so close, not wasting any time in tipping himself over the edge. Yuchan had a set of rules to follow. Rule number one being “Don’t touch yourself without permission”. Yuchan felt no guilt breaking this rule, Byeongkwan had left him for a whole week without permission and he was desperate. He lets out soft gasps as his orgasm draws closer, hips bucking into the pillow at a quicker pace.

He’s too stuck in his head to hear the sound of the door open, too gone to notice the presence of someone else in the room with him until a hand wraps around his wrist and roughly pulls his finger from inside of him. Yuchan groans out in frustration, lifting his face from the pillow to make eye contact with Byeongkwan. A very displeased Byeongkwan, his eyes dark as he stares down at the younger boy.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He questions, practically staring holes through Yuchan.

“Getting myself off since you won’t..” He answers, cocky, instantly feeling a sharp smack on his ass for his response. 

“Get up.” The older demands, Yuchan complying immediately, standing in front of the other boy. “I went out and got you something… I was going to treat you when I got back for being so good all week.. I should have known you wouldn’t have been able to keep your hands off of yourself, slut.” Yuchan drops his gaze to the bag in Byeongkwan’s hand, then back up to his face.

“I-Im sorry, Byeongkwan.. I didn’t-” There’s a sharp slap across his face and he clenches his eyes shut, hanging his head in shame but so undoubtedly turned on. 

“Don’t speak. I’m not interested.” He shoves the bag into Yuchan’s hands. “Go, get dressed.”

The younger boy does as he’s told, trailing off to the ensuite bathroom, head still hanging. 

-

About 10 minutes pass before Yuchan re-enters the room, wearing the present Byeongkwan had brought for him. He wobbled slightly due to the pink heels upon his feet, in fact his whole get up was pink, the stockings with pretty bows adorning the tops of Yuchan’s thighs, The stockings were held up by a baby pink garter belt that sat upon pink lace panties that were a size too small, showing off his obvious arousal. Byeongkwan had even brought him a matching pink lace bralet that decorated his chest with straps and bows, but Yuchan’s favourite parts were the matching kitten ears and collar, both the same shade of pink as the lingerie, the ears that sat on his head had bells attached, the collar featured a bell too, sitting pretty against his throat. The younger boy made his way over to Byeongkwan, trying not to fall to the floor as a result of the high heels. Byeongkwan’s eyes studied him, taking in everything that Yuchan was wearing and he truly looked breathtaking, the baby pink lingerie contrasting perfectly with the shade of his skin.

“On your knees, Kitten” Yuchan does as he’s told, attempting to lower himself to the ground without injury, hands instinctively going up to rest on Byeongkwan’s thighs. Byeongkwan roughly shoves his hands from his thighs, threading his fingers in his hair and yanking his head backwards to make eye contact with him. “Did I say you could touch me? Do I need to cuff you as well?” Yuchan shakes his head rapidly, not daring to use his voice without being told too in fear of more punishment. “You don’t deserve to touch me, filthy whore..” Byeongkwan makes work of his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down just far enough to free his dick. He slaps Yuchan on the cheek with it and the boy lets his mouth fall open, tongue hanging out. The older of the two takes a hold of Yuchan’s head, roughly thrusting into his mouth, chasing his own pleasure and not taking notice of the other boy’s gagging. Yuchan tried his best to run his tongue along the length of Byeongkwan’s dick every time he pulled out, wanting to do his best to please the older boy. Byeongkwan paid him no mind, using his throat as he pleased until eventually he pulled out, watching as Yuchan drooled all over himself. “Up.” Yuchan pushed himself up onto shaky legs, he towered over Byeongkwan in the heels but he had never felt so small before. He patiently waited for the others' next order. “On the bed..” 

He climbs into the bed, laying back against the pillows, eyes focused on Byeongkwan. The other boy leans on the bed, fingers wrapping around the panties on one side of Yuchan’s hip and with one rough pull, rips them off of the boy. 

“Byeongkwan!” Yuchan squeaks in shock. “You ruined them..” 

“Don’t sound too sad, I can buy you more some other time, hmm?” He kneels in between the younger boy's legs, places both hands on his hips and pulls him further down the bed, causing him to gasp. He leans over the other boy, practically caging him under his body with his arms, pressing kisses over his exposed skin, occasionally stopping to leave a few marks. “You look so beautiful..” He trails his kisses lower and lower, stopping once he reaches his cock, he smiles once he can hear Yuchan start to whine. “This isn’t meant to be fun for you, you’ve been bad..” He sits back once again, reaching into the pocket of his trousers and pulls out a cock cage. He waves it in the air, a smile on his face when he sees how Yuchan’s entire face drops. “Do you like it?”

“No! Please don’t make me wear that, i’ll be good, Byeongkwan, I promise..” He starts begging. 

“Nope, that’s what you always say, you broke my trust by touching yourself while I was gone so I can’t trust that you won’t do it again.” Byeongkwan wraps his fingers around Yuchans dick, wasting no time in getting him off as quickly as he can. Once Yuchan finally cums, he rushes off to get a warm towel, wiping the boy down before picking the cage up once again. 

Yuchan shivers when he feels the cool metal slide over his soft cock, it’s a perfect fit. Once Byeongkwan locks it, Yuchan reaches down to run his fingers over the metal, a small frown on his lips. 

“Now I can have some fun..” Byeongkwan quickly undresses himself, positioning himself between Yuchans legs once again, pushing them up and open. He reaches down, rubbing two fingers over his hole before dipping them in slightly. “You’re all loose, how long were you playing with yourself before I came in?..” Yuchan’s face heats up. “Guess there's no point in me prepping you, you’ve done it for me..” He presses the tip of his dick to Yuchans entrance, he sinks into him slowly, watching the younger's face for any sign of discomfort. He leans over the boy’s body again, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Am I okay to move..?” He waits for Yuchans consent before pulling out almost all the way, only to slam back in roughly. The rhythm he starts is intense from the get go, pace so quick and irregular that it was clear he was only using Yuchans body to get off. Seeing Byeognkwan like this makes Yuchans so unreasonably horny, knowing the other isn’t thinking about his pleasure in anyway, treating the younger like he was a sex toy. He’s just there for Byeongkwan’s enjoyment, just there for his convenience. 

“If you were a good boy.. You could have been enjoying this as much as I am.. But you had to misbehave didn’t you? Can’t help yourself.. Such a fucking slut..” Byeongkwan groans, hes barely holding himself together at this point, fucking into Yuchan so quick the bell on his collar is constantly ringing. “So close.. So so close..” He pushes his dick as deep as he can, filling Yuchan up with his cum. “Yuchan.. Fuck..” It takes Byeongkwan a moment to pull out, watching as his cum literally pours out of the younger. With two fingers he scoops up some of his cum, lifting them up to the others mouth and pushing them in. “Suck..” Yuchan does as he’s told, working his tongue around the two digits to clean up everything he could from Byeongkwan’s fingers. 

“What do you say?” He demands, pulling his fingers from Yuchan’s mouth

“Thank you..” 

“Good boy.. Such a good boy..” He uses the same hand to brush some of the boy's hair from his face. “Lets clean you up..” He helps the other sit up on the bed with his legs hanging over the edge. He removes the heels for Yuchan, placing them neatly by the side of the bed. “Come on then.. I’ll run you a nice warm bath and change all the sheets for you, yeah? Then we can watch a movie or something..”

“Sounds nice.. Thank you, Byeongkwan, sorry for being naughty..”

“There’s no need to say sorry, especially when I know you don’t mean it” He smiles at the other when he giggles. Helping the other stand up and walk to the bathroom. 

“Mmm you’re right” He reaches up to take the cat ears off his head. “Hey.. Question”  
“What is it?” He starts running the bath for the other, making sure the temperature of the water was how he liked it. 

“I kind of like having a collar… Can you get me one without a bell..? It would be nice to just wear it, remind me of you and stuff.” 

“You’d like that..?” Yuchan hums. “Well then, how about we look online later? We could order you one..” 

Yuchan can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> terrible ending sorry, i suck at them 
> 
> i'm running out of ideas so.. If you have any then please comment them?


End file.
